ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
' Snow Nolan' (née White) is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Ginnifer Goodwin. Snow was once a young and naive princess who could want for nothing, until both her parents mysteriously died and her stepmother Regina took control of the kingdom. Snow ran away and became a fugitive under the Queen's wrath. When Regina cast the first Dark Curse, it consumed Snow along with everyone else to Storybrooke, where she became a timid schoolteacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, until the curse broke. Biography Background Born in a royal family to King Leopold and Queen Eva, Snow White was used to being a princess and having everyone obey her every whim, ordering around maids like Johanna until Snow's mother taught her to be a fair and respectful for when she eventually becomes queen herself. Snow learns from her mother how to be kind, and when Eva falls ill, Snow desperately seeks out the Blue Fairy for a cure. The Blue Fairy appears and gives Snow a cursed candle, in which one must die for the other person to heal. However, Snow cannot bring herself to do it, and so Eva dies soon after. Eventually, her father the King, seeks a new wife and when Snow is saved on horseback by a woman named Regina, he proposes to her. Although Regina accepts, Snow eventually realizes that Regina does not truly love the King and secretly loves the stable boy, Daniel. Snow promises to keep this a secret, but eventually confesses this to Regina's mother, Cora. Cora, who arranged the marriage between her daughter and King Leopold in the first place, sees Daniel as a threat and so she rips out his heart and crushes it, killing him. Regina marries King Leopold and becomes Snow's stepmother. However, Regina discovers that Daniel's death was indirectly caused by Snow, and so she plots revenge against her. Regina organizes the death of Snow's father, before hiring the Huntsman to kill Snow White. However, the Huntsman takes pity on Snow and lets her go, where she is on the run from Regina, who charges Snow as a criminal wanted for murder, treason and treachery. Snow becomes allies with seven dwarves, along with Red Riding Hood and eventually falls in love with David. Their love for each other results in an uneasy relationship as both of them are on the run from their step-parents. Regina then meets with Snow and blackmails her into eating a poisoned apple, in exchange for not killing David. Snow takes a bite from the apple and falls into a death-like sleep. The dwarves place her in a glass coffin, where she is believed to be dead until David arrives and gives her one final kiss, which ends up waking Snow up. They get married and Snow becomes pregnant with their first child, a girl who they call Emma. However, Regina unleashes the first Dark Curse which consumes the Enchanted Forest. Snow and David manage to place baby Emma in a magic wardrobe which transports her to another realm before the curse hits their castle. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Snow White becomes Mary Margaret Blanchard, a timid and modest person who longs for true love and is additionally the schoolteacher of Regina's adoptive son, Henry. Henry's biological mother arrives in town due to Henry contacting her, Emma Swan. Unknown to Snow, who is cursed, Emma is her daughter and Henry is her grandson. When David wakes up from his coma, despite the curse giving him a wife named Kathryn, he and Snow fall in love all over again. Regina tries to break them up by framing Snow for the supposed death of Kathryn, and David begins to believe that she is behind the murder. However, Emma manages to break the first Dark Curse and both Snow and David regain their memories, and reunite. Season 2 After Rumplestiltskin unleashes a wraith, Emma, Snow and David try and find a way to defeat it, and so they use the Mad Hatter's hat to open a portal. However, the wraith drags Emma in with it, and Snow goes in after her. Snow and Emma arrive in the Enchanted Forest, where they become allies with Mulan and Aurora. Eventually using the magical Lake Nostos to make a portal back to Storybrooke, they are followed by Cora and the handsome yet murderous Captain Hook. Snow finds out that Cora had actually disguised herself as the Blue Fairy and had given Snow the candle herself, also revealing that she poisoned Snow's mother as well. After Cora slaughters Snow's former maid Johanna, Snow seeks revenge and eventually uses the candle on Cora's disembodied heart, before manipulating Regina into putting the heart back inside Cora. Regina does this, not knowing the heart is poisoned, and Cora dies in her arms. Another feud erupts between Snow and Regina, but it ends when Snow helps save Regina from Tamara and Greg, who then kidnaps Henry and takes him through a portal. Snow, Emma, David, Rumplestiltskin, Regina and Hook follow them through a portal on Hook's ship The Jolly Roger, joining forces to save Henry. Season 3 They all arrive in Neverland, where it is revealed that Greg and Tamara were following orders from the island's ruler, Peter Pan. After heart-wrenching situations and facing various perils whether it is Lost Boys or their own person problems being magnified within the density of the situation, they all manage to rescue Henry. Snow joins everyone else, including the Lost Boys, back to The Jolly Roger where they use Peter Pan's shadow to make the ship fly back to Storybrooke. However, Peter Pan goes with him, inside Henry's body. Pan is let loose upon Storybrooke, and he plans on enacting another Dark Curse which will reform Storybrooke in his image, making it "the new Neverland". Pan fails when Rumplestiltskin, who is revealed to be Pan's son, kills them both with the Dark One's dagger. Regina interferes with Pan's curse, so that everyone in Storybrooke returns to the Enchanted Forest. After being transported to their homeworld, Snow and the others go to Regina's castle to find that it has been occupied by an unwanted visitor, the Wicked Witch of the West. However, Regina manages to infiltrate the castle and lowers the protection spell, prompting the Wicked Witch to leave. Despite this, Aurora and Phillip eventually reveal that the Wicked Witch wants Snow and David's second child, as Snow is now pregnant. Learning from Glinda the Good Witch of the South that only one that wields powerful enough light magic can defeat the Wicked Witch, Snow realizes that they need to unleash another curse so that they can reunite with Emma, who possesses light magic. Reluctantly, Snow uses David's heart to enact the curse, killing him, but the Wicked Witch tampers with the curse so that everyone who hasn't consumed a memory potion will forget the past year in the Enchanted Forest. Snow begs Regina to split Snow's heart in two, and Regina reluctantly does so and puts the two halves into Snow and David's bodies, resurrecting David. However, the curse then consumes them and they return to Storybrooke, but with their memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest wiped, they are unable to remember anything about the Wicked Witch, or who cast the curse and why. Now heavily pregnant, Snow and the others reunite with Emma, who was brought to Storybrooke by Hook. Snow meets Zelena, who claims to be a midwife. Zelena offers to help Snow with her baby, and Snow accepts her help. However, it is eventually revealed by Rumplestiltskin - who was resurrected by Baelfire and Belle, who used the Vault of the Dark One - that Zelena and the Wicked Witch are the same person, to which it is also revealed that Zelena wants Snow's baby because it is one of the ingredients needed for a time-travel spell. However, despite Emma being the apparent needed hero, Regina (who is revealed to be Zelena's half-sister) breaks the third Dark Curse and manages to use enough light magic to defeat Zelena just after Zelena kidnaps Snow's newborn baby. After Zelena's apparent suicide, Snow and David celebrate the birth of their son at Granny's Diner, where they announce the name of their baby - Neal. Family *'Eva White '(mother) *'Leopold White '(father) *'David Nolan '(husband) *'Emma Swan '(daughter) *'Neal Nolan' (son) *'Henry Mills '(grandson) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on Snow White from the fairytale of the same name, 'Snow White' and is loosely based upon the titular character from the Greek myth of 'Perseus'. *Snow appears in Scribblenauts Unlimited, in her bandit form where she wears a hooded brown cloak and wields a bow, when she is robbing the carriage. Also, as a little girl and when she is put under the Sleeping Curse. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Royalty Category:Shadow of the Queen characters Category:Envy characters Category:Reawakened characters